Vulkanus
Vulkanus is a Detrovite criminal who utilizes a large mechanical suit to make up for his small size. Appearance Vulkanus, like other Detrovites, has a large jaw with the teeth merged with the lips. He also has two brown horns extending downward from his jaw. While in the original series he appeared to have the same build as Technorg (except for not having cybernetics), in Alien Force he has a small body. Vulkanus changed robotic suits throughout the series. in the original series, he wore a red suit with spikes that showed off some of his chest. In Alien Force and Ultimate Alien, he wore a blue suit that covered him from the neck down (obviously to hide his small stature) that also lacked spikes. History n The Galactic Enforcers, Vulkanus partnered up with Sixsix in order to build a weapon capable of destroying a solar system using element X. He is stopped by Ben and the Galactic Enforcers. Vulkanus appears in Ben's dream in Perfect Day, working alongside Sixsix again. He appears at the start of the future episode Ken 10, where he was defeated by Ben 10,000 and was transported to the Null Void. Alien Force According to himself, Vulkanus was betrayed by Kevin during a "counterfeit isotope" scam a few years earlier. Kevin left him holding the merchandise when The Plumbers arrived, and though he managed to escape, the Plumbers destroyed his ship. Unable to leave Earth, he resorted to trading level three alien technology to get by. In Kevin's Big Score, when Kevin arrives looking to obtain an important item (a holo-viewer from Grandpa Max), Vulkanus decides to get back at him for the betrayal by forcing Kevin to absorb a small piece of Taydenite, the rarest living gem in the galaxy. This causes Kevin's body to mass-produce the gem, thus giving Vulkanus an endless supply. However, he is foiled by Big Chill, who literally freezes off his suit, revealing that Vulkanus is really nothing more than a minuscule alien in a giant suit. Rather than attempting to arrest him, Kevin leaves Vulkanus with the Taydenite he had managed to chip off beforehand, considering it payment for his past actions. In Inferno, it's revealed Vulkanus had used the Taydenite he gathered from Kevin to purchase the Earth and turn it into his home by pumping the magma out of the mantle in order to detonate a bomb, which will raise the Earth's surface temperature to 800 degrees. The bomb is stopped by Ben and Kevin is happy that Vulkanus wasted his money. In Con of Rath, when Rath, Gwen, and Kevin discover they need Taydenite to power their ship, Gwen tells Kevin that every time they come across Taydenite, they run into Vulkanus. Kevin says that she is imagining things, they are confronted by Vulkanus. Kevin tries to negotiate with Vulkanus using a gold credit cube but Vulkanus holds firm, saying that the three of them were on his planet without any other transactor in viscinity. He is defeated by Rath, who ruined most of his Taydenite. Beaten, Vulkanus is forced to hand over his remaining Taydenite. Ultimate Alien Vulkanus appears as one of the villains after Ben in Hit 'Em Where They Live, teaming up with Zombozo and Charmcaster. Vulkanus is beaten at the end by Ultimate Big Chill. In Absolute Power: Part 1, Vulkanus was being beat up by Humungousaur because he wanted answers about where Kevin was. In Greetings From Techadon, Vulkanus bought a Custom Techadon Factory to destroy Ben, only for Ben to discover how the Techadon were tracking him, and prevented them from doing so. This angered Vulkanus and he states that he wasted "enough to buy a whole solar system" for the defunct factory. Ben then uses Kevin's old ID Mask to put a fake Ultimatrix symbol on his back, causing one of the Techadon to begin chasing him instead of Ben. He flies away, screaming that he wishes he could hate Ben to death. Power and Abilities Vulkanus is naturally resistant to extreme heat. While inside his mechanical suit, Vulkanus has superhuman strength and durability. It is durable enough to easily shrug off lasers, match Four Arms's strength, and it has a drill hand built into it. Vulkanus is usually equipped with a hand blaster that can release blasts of energy. He has his mining workers and admits that he is "stinkin' rich" in Greetings From Techadon. Category:Antagonists Category:Organization